Boring
by momoji.leaf
Summary: [Chap 3 UP] Mereka berdua melangkah lebih jauh. apakah hubungan mereka aku berjalan mulus? "Taeyong, aku punya berita bagus untukmu." -Johnny/Jaehyun/Taeyong/Johnny/Ten/JaeYong Slight!JohnYong,JaeTen/MxM/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Johnny _hyung_ , _hyung_?" Taeyong menoleh, menatap lekat _dongsaeng_ dalam _bandmate_ nya itu. Matanya bergerak, mencari jawaban tepat yang bisa di lontarkan pada Jaehyun.

"Biasa saja." Walau pada akhirnya hanya dua kata yang sungguh tak bermakna. Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya, menatap langit hitam yang kini bertaburan bintang dengan cahayanya yang terlihat sangat indah dan apalagi remang-remang lampu mendukung pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan itu. "Memang mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Jaehyun yang kini tengah tersenyum miring, menertawakan sesuatu secara diam-diam.

"Karena aku bosan." Katanya yang membuat Taeyong menoleh, menatap Jaehyun yang kini terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja dimatanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jaehyun." Taeyong bergerak perlahan mendekati Jaehyun, tangannya yang tidak memegang kantong belanjaan kini terjulur, menggapai dahi Jaehyun, memastikan keadaan fisik dari _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong menggumam perlahan, menjawab panggilan Jaehyun, _dongsaeng_ nya itu menatap dirinya dengan wajah sangat serius. "Mau menjadi selingkuhanku, tidak?"

Taeyong tersentak, dia pasti salah dengar, walaupun presentasinya cukup sedikit, jika dari jarak sedekat ini, dia salah mendengar. Tapi dia pasti salah mendengar, Donghyuck tadi memang berteriak cukup kencang didekat telinganya dan mungkin saja membuat salah satu syaraf pendengarannya tidak bekerja dengan baik –atau dia memang mengharapkan seperti itu.

"Ap—Pa?" Taeyong mundur perlahan, dia kini tepat menatap mata bulat hitam jernih milik Jaehyun. Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa _mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong_.

"Kau, Taeyong _hyung_ , maukah kau menjadi selingkuhanku?"

Dia mendengar dengan jelas, dan tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata itu. Taeyong menggeleng perlahan, tidak, Jaehyun pasti sedang dalam keadaan terbawahnya, bukan demam tentu, tetapi mungkin kepala Jaehyun telah terpukul sesuatu sehingga syaraf-syaraf kesadarannya telah copot.

"Jadi bagaimana _hyung_?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan antusias, wajahnya – _Tuhan, mohon katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi atau apakah ini tanggal satu april sehingga ketika dia berkata 'iya', Jaehyun akan berkata 'april mop'_.

Tidak. Angin musim dingin baru saja menyampainya ketika hendak keluar dari _dorm_ , jadi pasti Jaehyun-

"Kau gila? Apa kesadaranmu hilang? Kau pasti sudah gila Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong berkata sambil berbalik, dia dengan sigap melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Jaehyun, walaupun _namja_ itu kini telah berteriak memanggil namanya. "Anggap saja, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataanmu tadi." Teriaknya, dia mengangkat tangannya, menutupi jalur pendengarannya, mencoba menghalangi setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , biar kujelaskan dulu." Taeyong hanya dapat mendengar Jaehyun berkata seperti itu sebelum akhirnya bergegas memasuki _lift_ _dorm_ mereka.

Tingkat kegilaan adik tak sedarahnya itu, memang menanjak akhir-akhir ini. Taeyong mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, berusaha menghilang memori yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

* * *

 _ **Boring**_

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **AU, Romance, Hurt**

 **Chaptered**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Yuta langsung menyapanya ketika kakinya kini telah sampai di ruang televisi di _dorm_ mereka.

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa. Kau belum tidur?" Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan, dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum berharap Yuta sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di fikirannya.

"Iya, aku baru mau ke atas. Jaehyun mana?" Tanyanya, wajahnya memang terlihat kebingungan ketika dia melihat Taeyong sampai sendirian di _dorm_ seingatnya tadi Taeyong pergi bersama Jaehyun membeli semua persediaan kulkas mereka.

"Oh Jaehyun." Yuta menyeringitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nada aneh yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong. "Dia dibelakang tadi kami berpisah dijalan." Kegugupan kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya, tangannya bahkan terangkat keatas, menggaruk tengkuknya –yang diyakini Yuta sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku mau ke dapur dulu, memasukkan barang belanjaan ini ke kulkas." Katanya sambil mengangkat kantong yang berada dalam genggamannya lalu melenggang pergi ketika Yuta telah memberikan anggukkan kepala.

Ketika dirinya sampai didepan kulkas, Taeyong tak langsung memasukkan barang belanjaan –seperti yang dia katakan pada Yuta tetapi Taeyong hanya berjongkok, dia mencoba memperlambat detak jantungnya yang entah sejak kapan berdetak kencang.

Setelah detak jantungnya beranjak normal, Taeyong membuka kulkas lalu mulai mengatur beberapa barang.

" _Hyung_." Seharusnya Taeyong mengambil kantong belanjaan yang berada di tangan Jaehyun tadi sehingga Jaehyun sama sekali tak perlu repot-repot datang kemari dan Taeyong hanya perlu menghindarinya beberapa hari lalu hubungan mereka akan membaik setelahnya.

Taeyong hampir saja melangkah pergi tetapi tangan kuat milik Jaehyun berhasil menghentikannya.

"Dengar penjelasanku dulu, _hyung_." Taeyong beringsut kembali ke berjongkok, tangannya kembali memasukkan beberapa barang yang sempat mereka beli. Walau keadaannya sangat dingin karena kulkas yang terbuka lebar, Taeyong malah merasa seluruh badannya panas, dia bahkan belum berani menatap Jaehyun walau hanya melirik.

"Aku sedikit bosan dengan hubunganku dengan Ten _hyung_. Dan aku juga tahu kau mengalami apa yang aku rasakan." Jaehyun mengambil sebuah apel lalu meletakkannya dengan sembarang, sehingga Taeyong harus kembali mengambilnya dan meletakkannya dengan benar. "Aku mendengar waktu kau berbicara dengan Yuta _hyung_ kemarin malam." Tambahnya ketika Taeyong seperti ingin membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tak perlu jawabanmu sekarang _hyung_. Pikirkan saja dulu selama semalam, aku menunggumu besok di atap SM setelah latihan." Katanya sambil perlahan mengusak surai hitam milik Taeyong lalu beranjak meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini telah terduduk di atas lantai dengan wajah sangat kusut.

* * *

Jaehyun kini perlahan memejamkan matanya, angin malam dan lantunan musik lembut yang berasal dari _music player_ nya sungguh menurunkan tegangan di setiap ototnya. Ditambah pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat cantik apalagi ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang sangat jarang terlihat, kini terpasang bak lampu-lampu kristal di langit.

"Jaehyun." Tangannya dengan sigap melepas _earphone_ lalu menoleh menatap sosok yang kini telah duduk disampingnya, walau mata itu tidak fokus menatapnya tetap menatap langit sama seperti yang dia lakukan tadi.

Jaehyun tidak tahu berapa lama _namja_ berstatus _leader_ itu telah duduk disana, tetapi dia dapat melihat wajah itu basah, mungkin Taeyong pergi ke _restroom_ terlebih dulu dan baru menemuinya disini, sebenarnya dia juga sudah lupa berapa lama dia duduk disini.

"Jadi?" Jaehyun melayangkan pandangannya tepat kearah _namja_ dengan wajah seperti gambaran _manhwa_ itu, perlahan senyum miliknya terangkat, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, Jaehyun sepenuhnya tak tahu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dulu kepadamu." Taeyong menggerakkan badannya, menghadap Jaehyun. Dia hanya ingin menatap bola hitam itu dan memastikan bahwa Jaehyun sama sekali tidak sedang mempermainkannya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan- hal seperti ini?" Taeyong sama sekali tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu, bahkan dia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah kata itu terlontar.

"Sudah kukatakan, _hyung_. Aku sedikit bosan dengan hubungan percintaanku. Kata orang, jika kita bosan dengan sesuatu kita hanya perlu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain dan kebosanan kita akan hilang." Taeyong menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Kau bosan dan aku juga bosan, bukankah kita bisa saling menguntungkan, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan khawatir yang sangat terbaca oleh Jaehyun.

"Kita hanya perlu bertingkah laku seperti biasa. Bukankah kita sudah terbiasa melakukan _skinship_? Tak akan ada yang tahu." Taeyong memalingkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap jauh ke pemandangan kota Seoul yang tersaji indah.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah kebosanan kita telah hilang?" Tanyanya sambil memejam matanya perlahan, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaehyun.

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selamanya menjadi saudara, _hyung_." Kata Jaehyun dengan sangat mantap.

"Baiklah." Taeyong mengangguk walaupun dirinya tidak begitu yakin bahwa semua yang akan mereka jalani akan membawa kebaikan atau keburukkan.

Apapun yang terjadi, dia berharap tidak akan ada yang terluka.

* * *

"Jaehyun!"

Taeyong berteriak kencang. Wajahnya kini terlihat khawatir, beberapa saat yang lalu, Jaehyun menghubunginya, dari nada bicaranya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan _adiknya_ itu. Bahkan Jaehyun sempat berteriak sebelum sambungan telepon mereka terputus. _Namja_ kelahiran 97 itu sempat mengatakan dia berada di Sungai Han, tetapi dia sudah berkeliling Sungai Han tiga kali dan sama sekali tidak menemukan tubuh besar itu dimanapun.

"JAEHYUN _."_ Dia berteriak lagi, kini dia berada disebuah taman, tak ada satupun orang yang bisa dia tanyakan di sekitar sini. Apa dia perlu berkeliling untuk sekali lagi?

Taeyong memberhentikan langkahnya ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara aneh. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sumber suara yang menghasilkan bunyi. Taman ini memang agak jauh dari sumber pencahayaan dan suasana yang cukup mengerikan apalagi ada beberapa pohon yang cukup menjulang tinggi –yang menurut perkataan Yuta mungkin merupakan tempat persembunyian para hantu.

Taeyong menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, besok dia tidak akan nonton film horror lagi dengan _namja_ Jepang itu.

Ketika suara itu terdengar, Taeyong memberanikan dirinya menoleh, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia merutuki kebodohannya. Dia melihat sesosok tubuh dibalik pohon tersebut, dia langsung membalikkan badannya, membelakangi sosok itu. Langkah kakinya bahkan tidak bisa dia gerakkan, Taeyong dapat merasakan sosok itu perlahan mendekatinya, sosok yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan kaki-kakinya tidak bisa melangkah.

Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, apalagi ketika dua buah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Taeyong ingin sekali berteriak tetapi bibirnya terasa kelu dan beku.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak nonton film _horror, hyung_."

Tunggu, dia mengenal suara itu.

"Jung Jaehyun."

Tawa kini terdengar, Jaehyun dengan wajah menyebalkannya, tersaji didepannya. Dia ingin sekali melempar wajah Jaehyun yang tampan ke dalam Sungai Han.

"Aku pulang." Taeyong hampir saja meninggalkan Jaehyun dan tawanya itu tetapi tangan Jaehyun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya berhasil menghentikan semua aksinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_." Suaranya yang sangat lembut itu teralun, tangannya bahkan menarik pergelangan tangan Taeyong, membuat _namja_ dengan tubuh kurus itu mendekat.

"Kau tahu, aku terburu-buru tadi kesini." Serunya kesalnya, dia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan pagutan tangan Jaehyun.

" _Arrata_ , kelihatan kok, _hyung_." Katanya sambil melirik tubuh Taeyong yang hanya dibalut _t-shirt_ putih tanpa jaket yang menemaninya, mengingat betapa dinginnya hari ini. Jaehyun membuka perlahan jaket yang dia kenakan lalu memasangkannya tepat pada tubuh kecil Taeyong. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau menghindariku selama seminggu penuh, padahal aku ingin membicarakan tentang kencan." Tambahnya yang membuat Taeyong kini memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Mianhae_. Tetapi karena aku sudah disini, sebutkan apa yang kau inginkan?" Seru Taeyong dengan tak sabaran, membuat senyum Jaehyun –entah bagaimana, merekah, sikap _tsundere hyung_ nya ini memang sudah akut tingkat tinggi.

"Kencan yang sama sekali belum pernah kau atau aku lakukan." Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap Jaehyun, sebuah kerutan bingung kini tercetak jelas di dahinya. "Bermain basket."

"Jaehyun, sepertinya kau memang harus memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit."

Entah apa yang harus disalahkan Taeyong sekarang, Jaehyun dengan segala kegilaannya atau dia dengan kemampuan olahraganya yang nol besar.

* * *

Jaehyun mengusap pelunya dengan tangannya, senyumnya terangkat puas ketika bola berwarna merah yang dua kali lebih besar daripada bola sepak itu masuk ke dalam keranjang dengan tepat. Kepalanya bergerak perlahan, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Taeyong yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan pelu keringat yang bertebaran dan napas yang tidak beraturan.

 _Lee Taeyong dan staminanya yang payah._

"Aku capek, Jaehyun- _ie_."

Lihat itu, bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan _aegyo,_ padahal seorang Lee Taeyong sangat jarang mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya, hanya ketika ada sesuatu yang dia sangat inginkan saja.

" _Hyung_ kita baru saja main selama lima menit."Serunya sambil menggapai bola yang kini datang kearahnya. "Kau bukan capek tapi kau malas karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa bermain basket, bukan?" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, semua perkataan adiknya itu selalu saja benar. "Ayo berdiri, aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang yang baik dan benar." Tangannya terjulur tepat kearah Taeyong, membuat Taeyong dengan sigap menyambutnya, membawa tubuh kurus berdiri, berjarak sangat dekat dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun lalu bergerak hingga dadanya kini menyentuh punggung Taeyong, tangannya terangkat mengatur sedemikian rupa hingga Taeyonglah yang memegang bola tetapi tangan besarnya-lah yang kini memegang tangan Taeyong.

Desir hebat kini melanda tubuhnya. Apalagi helaan napas Jaehyun kini tepat mengenai lehernya. _Terkutuklah tinggi badannya_.

"Kau hanya perlu menaikkan tanganmu seperti ini lalu menebak tepat kearah keranjang." Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya ketika suara-suara itu mengalir tepat menuju telinganya. Dia harus fokus, dia melepas bola dengan agak ragu, tetapi anehnya, bola basket itu bergulir perlahan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam keranjang dan membuat bunyi keras ketika menyentuh lantai.

Masuk. Ini pertama kali dalam hidup. Taeyong melompat kecil lalu membalikkan badannya, merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. cukup lama dia menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya itu, dia baru saja sadar sepenuhnya ketika tangan Jaehyun kini melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya membalas pelukkannya. Sontak dengan kekuatan sepenuh tenaganya atau Jaehyun tidak memberikan semua tenaganya, dia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun tetapi tangan Jaehyun bukannya melepas tubuhnya, tangan itu malah berhenti dan memegang lengannya.

Mata indah berwarna hitam milik Jaehyun menusuk tepat kearah matanya, tangannya yang berada di lengan Taeyong menarik tubuh mungil itu. Ekor mata Jaehyun kini beralih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bibir tipis milik Taeyong. tanpa pemberitahuan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua, ketika bibirnya hampir mendarat, Taeyong perlahan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Sudah jam satu, ayo kita pulang." Serunya setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, Taeyong melirik pergelangan tangannya, dia sebenarnya ingin bergerak pergi tetapi suara Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dia tidak menatap wajah Jaehyun, pandangannya kini dia jatuhkan pada lantai lapangan basket.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _yasig_ dulu, _hyung_?"

Taeyong mengambil napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apa kau ingat pertama kali kita berdua datang kesini?" Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Jaehyun setelah sekian lama tak ingin menatap wajah Jaehyun. Tetapi tak berlangsung lama, Taeyong kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil kembali fokus ke ramennya.

"Eum." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Jaehyun kembali menarik senyumnya melihat tingkah salah satu _hyung_ tertuanya. "Waktu itu kau dihukum oleh pelatih _dance_ kita, bukan?"

"Saat itu, _hyung_ keren sekali." Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya, menghentikan laju air panas yang meluncur turun mengenai ramen miliknya.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Katanya sedikit bingung. Sebuah dinding besar yang membatasi mereka mulai membentuk lobang, Jaehyun perlahan-lahan mencoba mengebrak semua kecanggungan mereka.

"Waktu itu _hyung_ bilang." Jaehyun menegakkan pundaknya, wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin. "Sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan apa kau ingin makan _yasig_ bersamaku." Dia berusaha keras menirukan suara Taeyong. "Aku kira saat itu _hyung_ sangat keren."

"Saat itu? Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Taeyong sengaja menyelipkan nada kecewa disetiap kata yang dikeluarkan mulutnya.

"Sekarang?" Jaehyun mengeringai jahil, dia sengaja memberikan jeda, wajah menunggu milik Taeyong-nya lah yang membuatnya melakukan ini semua. "Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Katanya dengan diselingi tawa kecil membuat Taeyong menggeram perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar." Taeyong menarik mangkok berisi ramen miliknya, lalu meninggalkan Jaehyun yang spontan mengikuti pergerakkan Jaehyun. Dia juga memperlebarkan jaraknya dengan Taeyong, dengan sedikit berlari, untungnya dia masih bisa menjaga kestabilan ramen didekapan tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , ingat tidak, waktu itu kita juga berbohong kalau kita makan ramen. Untung waktu itu, _hyung_ berakting sangat bagus, sehingga kita sama sekali tidak dimarahi. Ah,, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada _hyung?_ "

Taeyong memperlambat langkah kakinya, kini mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau hidup tanpaku, Jaehyun- _ah_?" Serunya, senyum kebanggaan kini terpampang di wajah _anime_ nya.

 _Benar, apa yang terjadi terhadap hidupku tanpamu hyung_.

"Ah,, apa kau ingat juga? Waktu itu..."

Taeyong- _nya_ kembali. Suara dengan penuh antusias itu kembali. Jaehyun seolah berhasil meruntuhkan gerbang kecanggungan antara mereka. Yang perlu Jaehyun lakukan sekarang adalah menikmati waktu _bawel_ Taeyong sambil menimpali perkataannya dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Itu keren sekali." Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, membalas kata-kata Taeyong, tangannya juga bergerak membuka pintu _dorm_ mereka, ketika kaki-kaki mereka telah sampai. Ini perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan, mereka sampai tidak sadar akan waktu yang berlalu.

* * *

"Lalu saat kita ."

"Taeyong." Taeyong sontak menghentikan bicaranya, semua kata yang telah disusunnya kini telah berhenti secara mendadak dan bahkan ada beberapa yang berlari sehingga dia seolah lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya ketika suara dingin Yuta memenuhi pendengarannya Yuta belum pernah menggunakan suara jenis ini kepadanya.

Taeyong langsung memalingkan wajahny a, menatap Yuta yang sama sekali tidak menjatuhkan pandangan pada dirinya, tetapi malah mengirimkan sebuah tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijelaskan Taeyong apa maksudnya, kepada Jaehyun.

"Ada telepon dari Johnny _hyung_." Kini dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Taeyong, tangannya dengan cepat menyodorkan _smartphone_ Taeyong.

"Aku lupa membawanya ternyata." Dia tersenyum canggung lalu menyambarnya dengan cepat. "Aku duluan ke kamar, Jaehyun."

" _nde jaljayo, hyung_." Matanya terus menatap tubuh kecil Taeyong hingga menghilang di balik kamarnya dan Donghyuck.

"Kalian darimana?" Jaehyun langsung memberhentikan langkahnya ketika suara milik Yuta mengusik pendengarannya.

" _Yasig_." Jaehyun dapat merasakan nada curiga dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Yuta.

" _Guerae_? Asal jangan ada yang terluka saja." Jaehyun menghela napasnya perlahan, memberhentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Yuta memasuki kamar terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Eoh, _hyung_."

Setelah menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan tentunya, dia bisa melihat sebuah gundukkan Donghyuck, di salah satu tempat tidur dikamar ini. Dia tidak boleh menganggu waktu tidur seorang _bayi_.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Nada khawatir berhasil membuat Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eum. Memang ada apa _hyung_?" Taeyong mendaratkan dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya yang kini terlihat sedikit berantakan seperti Donghyuck melakukan sesuatu dengan tempat tidurnya.

" _Tidak. Hanya saja selama seminggu ini, kau sama sekali menjawab pesan atau telponku."_

Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan, merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya sedang sibuk dengan NCT 127, _hyung_. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Permintaannya memang bermakna ganda. Pertama, untuk sikapnya selama seminggu ini dan kedua, untuk kebohongan yang telah dia buat.

" _Baiklah aku mengerti. Jaga kesehatanmu."_

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan ini kebiasaannya memang, tapi Taeyong yakin Johnny mengerti. Dia meletakkan _smartphone_ nya diatas nakas, lalu menelungkupkan badannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal miliknya.

 _Apa yang telah aku lakukan?_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Happy Wednesday :D**

 **Jangan lupa review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boring**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **AU, Romance, Hurt**

 **Chaptered**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

"Mengapa aku harus duduk disebelah Jaehyun?" Taeyong mengerutu, persis seperti anak kecil, seolah melupakan sementara _tittle_ sebagai _leader_.

Seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai _manajer,_ yang baru saja beberapa bulan mengurus mereka, mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Menghadapi sikap manja Taeyong, yang terkadang muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat satu persatu kerutan menggrogoti wajahnya.

"Kau ada masalah denganku, _hyung_?" Seru yang lebih muda, Jaehyun tak menatap Taeyong secara langsung, dia masih sibuk menunduk, tanganya menari dengan indah diatas layar _smartphone_.

"Tidak _sih_." Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan, tangannya dengan cepat menggapai kantong celananya, meletakkan dengan lembut ponselnya lalu berjalan, beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati Taeyong yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat _manajer_ mereka, memandanginya dengan wajah terkejut.

Jaehyun masih memasang wajah jahilnya, lalu dengan cepat meletakkan lengannya melingkari leher Taeyong dan menarik tubuh mungil Taeyong hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera naik keatas panggung. Fans kita sudah menunggu tanda tangan kita, _hyung_." Katanya sambil menarik Taeyong, membawanya keatas panggung kearah _fansign_ mereka, walaupun agak sulit karena Taeyong terus saja memberontak dalam pelukkannya.

"Mereka kenapa?" Seru _manajer_ mereka dengan wajah bingung, wajahnya kini beredar menatap satu persatu member NCT 127 lainnya, yang didapatnya hanya sebuah gelengan ketidaktahuan.

...

Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taeyong, mungkin ada sesuatu semalam antara dirinya dan Johnny, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanyakannya lebih jauh. Walaupun senyum itu tidak melepas dari wajah _dua dimensi_ miliknya itu, kadang sikap _cute_ keluar ketika beberapa fans mendekat kepadanya, dengan melemparkan beberapa obrolan singkat, tetapi ada suatu saat ketika hanya Jaehyun melihat, Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Dia tersenyum perlahan, ketika fans yang berada didepannya telah berpindah dan kini telah berhadapan dengan Taeyong, dia menggerakkan tangannya menggapai sebuah botol dibawah kakinya, lalu dia berbicara sebentar dengan fans didepannya, bahkan dia sempat selembar _sticky note_ , tak lupa memberikan sebuah gambar yang terlihat lumayan diatasnya.

Dia menempelkan di botol air mineral itu, lalu mendorongnya sambil botol air mineral itu menyentuh lengan Taeyong, yang membuatnya menoleh. Jaehyun hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sambil memandang botol air mineral. Jaehyun tahu Taeyong pasti mengeri maksudnya, tangan itu langsung bergerak, menyambar botol air mineral yang langsung membuat Jaehyun kembali menoleh kedepan.

 _Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, tetapi hyung asal kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat manis ketika tersenyum dengan tulus._

Tanpa sadar, senyum itu terangkat, senyum paling cerah yang pernah dia sajikan.

* * *

Mata Taeyong masih enggan beranjak dari botol air mineral yang masih terisi setengah, dirinya kini sedang berada diatas tempat tidurnya, duduk dengan kedua kaki yang disilangkan dengan tangan yang menopang wajahnya. Senyum kini masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Taeyong, boleh tidak aku tidur disin ." Yuta tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, yang diajak berbicara, Lee Taeyong, kini tengah termenung memandangi sebuah botol air mineral.

Yuta tersenyum jahil, lalu melangkah mendekat, ada sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. "Aku haus. Aku minta air ini _yah_ , Taeyong~." Tangan Yuta sudah hampir menyentuh tubuh ramping botol itu tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah bantal menyentuh wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Yuta tampak terkejut, tak mengetahui bahwa Taeyong memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Awas kalau kau berani menyentuh satu tetesnya saja." Ancam Taeyong. "Kau lebih baik tidur di _living room_." Serunya, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam selimut tebal _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, ini hanya air mineral." Yuta dapat melihat Taeyong menarik selimut sehingga menutup hingga kepalanya, _apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan air mineral ini?_

"Yuta, gosok gigi dan cuci kakimu sebelum tidur."

 _Mulai lagi._ Yuta memutar bola matanya.

"Oke, Mama."

Untungnya Yuta bisa mengelak lemparan bantal kedua dari Taeyong.

* * *

"Jaehyun - _ie_ , mau kemana?" Jaehyun tersentak, seharusnya dia tidak usah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke dapur mereka sehingga menemui sosok itu, bukan, sekarang _dia_ bahkan menyapanya dengan begitu, apa yang harus dia katakan?

Semua menatap Jaehyun, semua anak Dream, beberapa dari mereka sudah memakai baju sekolah, yang telah mengerumuni Taeyong di meja makan.

"Sekarang _kan_ , kita libur, jadi aku mau jalan dengan teman." Jaehyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah, berharap Taeyong tak membaca kegugupan dirinya, untungnya Taeyong kini kembali sibuk dengan tangannya yang memasukkan makanan ke masing-masing piring, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan sorakkan ringan.

"Hati-hati Jaehyun- _ie_." Seru Taeyong, ketika Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang, dia sudah hampir membuka pintu _dorm_ , senyum cerah Taeyong tersaji didepannya.

 _Tidak. Tidak apa-apa._

Dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

...

Taeyong sudah hampir menutup matanya dan tenggelam pada mimpinya kalau saja

"Taeyong _ie_ , temani aku ke Myeongdonghari ini." Taeyong menggeram perlahan, Johnny dengan cepat duduk di tepi tempat tidur Taeyong, tangannya bahkan menyingkap selimut yang Taeyong gunakan.

 _namja_ Korea-Amerika itu tidak mengganggunya. _Taeyong ingat dia pacarmu._

"Aku mau tidur." Tangan Taeyong dengan cepat menarik kembali selimutnya, tetapi Johnny masih setia meletakkan semua tenaga pada tangan yang sedang menahan selimut Taeyong.

"Ada _sneaker_ yang ingin aku beli. Ayolah Yong _ie_."

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah." Taeyong menyerah, dia malah membalikkan badannya, membuat wajahnya tenggelam di tempat tidurnya.

"Nanti aku belikan _chocco pie_." Tak ada reaksi, Taeyong malah menarik selimutnya lebih . "Lima _pack chocco pie_."

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu." Taeyong dengan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Dasar. Kekasihnya itu memang lebih menyukai coklat daripada dirinya.

* * *

"Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan berdua seperti ini." Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menatap Ten yang kini walau menggunakan masker, tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah lama sekali." Seru Jaehyun dengan nada yang sedikit dibuatnya datar. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Tetap menjaga sikap _cool_ nya diantara lalu lalang jalanan Myeongdong.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita makan?" Ten menggerakkan tangannya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Jaehyun. "Kau mau makan apa?" Katanya dengan nada yang riang, membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau harus mengangkat bibirnya.

"Terserah kau saja, _hyung_. Aku akan ikut."

" _Dasar food fighter_."

"Ten, Jaehyun."

Dua orang itu langsung menoleh, sudah tahu akan mendapati _namja_ Korea-Amerika satu-satunya di _team_ , yang memanggil mereka.

"Johnny _hyung_." Tapi Jaehyun tidak tahu bahwa _namja_ itu akan disana juga. "Taeyong _hyung_."

Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, merasa bersalah dan _marah_.

"Kalian kencan juga."

Tiga kata milik Ten itu berhasil mengembalikan Jaehyun pada dunianya, mengembalikan Jaehyun pada kenyataan pahit yang selama ini coba dia hapus secara perlahan. _Taeyong dan Johnny berpacaran._

"Tidak pantas disebut kencan _sih_ , soalnya aku memaksanya kemari." Kata Johnny dari balik maskernya, dia tertawa perlahan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Youngho, aku mau ini." Taeyong berbalik, dia baru saja sadar bahwa ada dua orang lain yang berada disana. Jaehyun yakin Taeyong sempat melayangkan sebuah tatapan kecewa padanya, tetapi ketika Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya dan pandangan itu tak lagi memandangnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku kan sudah berjanji membelikanmu _chocco pie_." Serunya membuat masker Taeyong tepat di area bibirnya sedikit maju, Jaehyun yakin Taeyong kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Lucu sekali_. Tanpa sadar senyumnya terangkat.

"Ah, kalian beruntung itu. Gelang ini, gelang _couple_."

Sial. Jaehyun ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Jaehyun, tunggu aku." Jaehyun tak ingin menoleh, dia hanya merasa ketika Ten kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada lengannya. "Kau kenapa?"

...

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, dia menyandarkan punggung didinding dibelakangnya, matanya tertutup perlahan, dia berusaha mengatur emosinya sekarang sehingga ketika Taeyong memasuki _dorm_ , suara dan detak jantungnya telah menurun.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mendapat Jaehyun menangkap tangannya dan membalikkan badannya, sehingga kini mereka berdua bertatapan muka.

Jaehyun memasang wajah serius, dia tidak berkata apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Lagipula tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan olehnya.

Tangan Jaehyun yang bebas bergerak menuju tangan yang pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang digenggamnya, lalu memasukkan sebuah gelang kedalam tangan mungilnya.

"Hadiah untukmu, _hyung_." Setelah memasangkan gelang pada Taeyong, Jaehyun meninggalkan Taeyong tanpa menuju _leader_ nya itu berkomentar.

"Cantik." Taeyong mengangkat senyumnya, matanya kini terfokus pada pergelangan yang kini memakai gelang yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun.

"Sekarang gelang?" Taeyong sedikit terkejut, saat dia berbalik, dia menemukan Yuta tengah menatapnya dengan penuh menyelidik, sejak kapan _namja_ jepang itu disana?

"A apa?" Taeyong berdehem perlahan, berusaha menjaga nada suaranya.

" _Aniyo_ , aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu." Tanpa menerima jawaban dari Taeyong, Yuta menarik lengan Taeyong membawanya ke dapur _dorm_ mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's note: hellooooooo~ aku comeback hahaha**

 **ada yang merindukan aku. lol padahal NCT 127 lagi sibuk-sibuknya, aku malah hiatus.**

 **dan apakah ada yang merindukan ff ini, mudah-mudahan ada yeh*nggak pede***

 **btw maafkan aku JohnTen teraniaya T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Boring**_

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT member**

 **AU, Romance, Hurt**

 **Chaptered: 3/-**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

* * *

"Markeee." Mark menolehkan kepalanya, untungnya, akhirnya _hyung_ nya itu berbicara setelah lebih dari satu jam dia membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja, _semoga saja muka tampan hyungnya itu masih dalam keadaan utuh._

"Kau sudah mau bercerita, _hyung_." Serunya sambil melepaskan salah satu earphone dari telinganya. "Apa masalahmu dengan Ten _hyung_ belum selesai?" Jaehyun menghela napasnya dengan kasar, lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mark dengan intens.

"Kau tahu seperti apa itu cinta?" Mark menghela napasnya, dia menarik kembali earphone dari telinganya, ini pertanyaan sangat serius dan Jaehyun sepertinya juga sangat serius dengan pertanyaan ini, dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaehyun lebih tua darinya dan tentunya memiliki pengalaman yang lebih tentang cinta tetapi ketika kenyataannya bahwa Jaehyun bertanya padanya, bukankan berarti sesuatu darurat telah terjadi?

"Aku tak pernah merasakannya langsung tetapi _hyung_ , dari semua lagu tentang cinta yang sering kudengar. Bukankah cinta seperti, ketika kita jauh dengannya, kita ingin berdekatan, ketika orang yang kita sayangi sedang bersedih, kita ingin selalu membuatnya tertawa dan ketika berdekataan dengannya jantung kita berdebar, bukankah seperti itu?"

Jaehyun menghela napasnya lalu kembali menegelamkan wajahnya keatas meja. Tak menjawab atau merespon setiap yang dilontarkan Mark, membuatnya dirinya berfikir apakah dia membuat kesalahan? Mark memasang kembali kedua _earphone_ nya, jika dia salah bicara, Jaehyun pasti akan kembali baik lagi dalam beberapa saat.

* * *

"Taeyong." Taeyong bergumam perlahan menjawab panggilan Yuta, mata dan jari-jarinya masih sibuk berkonsentrasi di layar dan _stick_. Dia dan Yuta kini tengah bermain _winning eleven_ di kamar Yuta, Mark dan Jaehyun.

"Aku punya teman." Taeyong sebenarnya tahu bahwa Yuta ingin mengutarakan sesuatu padanya tetapi kali ini dia tidak boleh kalah dari Yuta. "Da dari Jepang." Suara Yuta agak bergetar membuat Taeyong mem- _pause_ -kan permainannya, berusaha memusatkan semua energi. "Di dia ."

"Mempunyai seorang pacar tetapi d dia menyukai orang lain." Taeyong membulatkan mata, entah mengapa darahnya sedikit berdesir, _apa Yuta mengetahui yang terjadi_. "Dia meneleponku tadi malam. Aku tentu tak tahu, baga bagaimana menurut Taeyong?"

"Ak aku juga tak tahu te tetapi bukankah mengikuti hati adalah satu-satunya cara." Yuta mengangguk perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan _game_ didepannya, dengan sedikit memaksa Taeyong untuk menekan tombol _start_.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, saat Yuta hampir berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang Taeyong. _Leader_ nya itu malah menekan tombol _pause_ dan membuat Yuta menggeram. "Taeyongggg."

"A aku tak enak badan. Kita lanjutkan saja besok bertandingannya." Ujarnya lalu segera bangkit dan sambil berlari meninggalkan Yuta yang menggeram kesal.

"Kuharap kau sadar." Gumamnya sebelum mematikan _game konsol_ miliknya.

* * *

Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum melayangkan tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Jaehyun." Serunya ketika dia mendongak mendapati adik kesayangannya itu kini tengah menatap botol minuman diatas nakas, Taeyong berlari dengan cepat, menyambar botol itu lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik nakas.

Jaehyun mendongak, dengan wajah tanpa senyum dia memandang Taeyong dengan intens. "Gelang seharusnya dipakai ditangan _hyung_ , bukan di botol."

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, dia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidur Donghyuck tetapi pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Jaehyun sehingga kini tubuhnya terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya tepat disebelah Jaehyun. Jaehyun membalikkan badannya, menatap Taeyong dengan intens. " _Hyung,_ aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Taeyong sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan Jaehyun, tubuh besar Jaehyun itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia terdiam, _biarlah setidaknya satu menit saja_ , dia berdo'a dalam hati agar Jaehyun sama sekali tidak mendengar suara jantungnya.

"Sangat jelas." Taeyong membuka matanya dengan cepat, seolah baru tersadar dari sebuah mimpi indah, dia berusaha merenggangkan jarak antara mereka berdua tetapi Jaehyun malah makin menarik tubuh kecilnya.

"Jaehyun, lepaskan." Serunya, tangannya dengan sangat sibuk mendorong tubuh Jaehyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku mendengar detak jantungmu. Apa ini sesuatu yang normal ketika seseorang memelukmu?" Jaehyun berbisik tepat ditelinganya, dia bahkan mengirimkan sebuah hembusan napas hangat miliknya, membuat Taeyong kegelian dibuatnya.

"Jaehyun." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Taeyong berhasil mendorong Jaehyun hingga bocah itu terjatuh diatas tempat tidur tetapi dengan cepat dia mendongak, lalu menegakkan badannya.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong yang ingin beranjak tetapi suara lembut itu berhasil memberhentikan langkahnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Jaehyun." Taeyong panik, dia mengulurkan tangannya, membekap mulut Jaehyun, berusaha menahan semua perkataan Jaehyun keluar. "Diam. Bagaimana kalau yang lain mendengar?"

"Mengapa kau panik begini, _hyung_? Kalaupun ada yang mendengar, _hyung_ tenang saja, aku bisa menjawabnya dengan tanpa membuat masalah." Jaehyun menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong, membuat punggung _hyung_ nya itu kini berada tepat didepan kepala ranjang.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka salah paham." Serunya dengan gugup, dia mengangkat kedua kakinya, membuat sebuah tembok diantara dirinya dan Jaehyun.

"Sikapmu inilah yang membuat orang lain salah paham, _hyung_." Jaehyun mendekat perlahan, memutuskan jaraknya dengan Taeyong, matanya menatap intens, bola mata bulat nan indah itu, lalu ketika hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap bibir merah menggoda itu. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu lancip Taeyong, membuat Taeyong mendongak, lalu menjadikan bibir Taeyong sebagai tempat bersinggahannya.

Walaupun _namja_ berumur lebih tua dua tahun darinya tak membalas tetapi _hyung_ nya itu membiarkan Jaehyun mengeksploitasi bibirnya. Jaehyun menjalankan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh leher Taeyong dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Taeyong menyadari bahwa dirinya kehabisan napas, Taeyong memukul perlahan dada Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun melepas ciumannya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Mark!" Jaehyun tidak melepas pandangannya dari mata Taeyong. Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya, dia sungguh gugup jika ditatap Jaehyun seperti itu. Tangan Jaehyun terangkat mengusak lembut surai hitam milik Taeyong.

"Aku tidur disini yah, _hyung_." Bukan sebuah **pertanyaan** tetapi sebuah **pernyataan**.

"Dong Donghyuck bagaimana?" Taeyong memainkan jarinya dengan gugup, dia bukan anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari Jaehyun.

"Dia bisa tidur di kamarku, _hyung_." Lalu membawa Taeyong kembali pada ciuman mereka dan kegiataan malam yang akan panjang.

* * *

Suara deringan ponsel pintarnya, menyambut pagi Taeyong, dengan gerakkan yang cukup lambat, ditambah dengan jiwanya yang belum sepenuh bersatu, Taeyong mengangkat tangannya, menyambar ponsel yang berada diatas nakas, lalu menarik tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan di pagi hari.

" _Yoboseyo_?" Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Taeyong _ie_." Taeyong sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya ketika suara itu menyapa telinganya. Jaehyun bergerak perlahan walau kembali menutup matanya. "Kau sepertinya belum bangun." _Kalau sudah tahu, mengapa bertanya?_ Taeyong ingin mengumpat tetapi tidak sama sekali tidak ingin menganggu _namja_ sensitif disampingnya ini.

"Ada apa menelepon sepagi ini, Mr. Seo?" Taeyong sempat mendongak dan melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi, _Johnny Seo dan kebiasaan kakek tuanya_.

"Aku ada kabar bagus tetapi aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang." Taeyong menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menyanderkan punggungnya perlahan dikepala ranjang.

"Apa itu?" Jaehyun bergerak disampingnya, _bocah sensitif itu_.

"Kau akan mendengar kabar bagus sebentar lagi." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyebalkan.

"Menyebalkan. Aku bangun sepagi ini dengan sia-sia." Serunya, yang membuat Johnny terkekeh di seberang sana.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi." Taeyong mendengus. "Selamat tidur kembali, Taeyong _ie."_ Taeyong tersenyum perlahan mendengar suara imut dari Johnny.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong menoleh ketika tangan Jaehyun menyentuh jarinya.

" _Bye_." Serunya dengan segera, meletakkan ponsel diatas nakas, lalu segera menatap Jaehyun yang bergerak untuk duduk. "Apa aku menganggu tidurmu?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi _jogging_?" Walaupun mendapat erangan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun berhasil menarik Taeyong dengan baju yang sesuai tentunya, membawanya untuk menjalani aktifitas yang cukup dibenci Taeyong itu.

* * *

"Jaehyun _ie_ capek." Jaehyun tersenyum, dia memberhentikan larinya yang tidak terlalu cepat, menoleh menatap Taeyong yang sudah terduduk diatas jalanan yang tadi dia lewati. Jarak mereka cukup jauh sehingga Jaehyun harus berlari menghampiri Taeyong.

"Kita baru lima menit berlari." Seru Jaehyun, dia lalu berjongkok menatap Taeyong yang terlihat sangat lelah, padahal dia tidak lelah melakukan _dance_ selama 3 jam perhari.

"Tapi aku lelah." Jaehyun mengeringai, lalu entah mengapa bangkit, bersiap untuk kembali berlari, _ini bukan hal diharapkan Taeyong_.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong menggumam sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. " _Saranghae_." Tubuhnya menegang, Taeyong tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bibirnya, apalagi dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum dimple.

" _Nado saranghae_." Jaehyun lalu membawa jari-jari Taeyong dalam sebuah genggaman yang hangat.

* * *

Tak biasanya, dihari libur mereka, NCT 127, mereka bertujuh dengan wajah kusut dan lelah mendatangi gedung SM. Tadi pagi tepat sebelum semua bangun, manajer mereka tiba-tiba datang dan membangunkan mereka semua. Dan disinilah mereka didalam sebuah lift, dengan pandangan bertanya yang ditujukan kepada sang _leader_ yang tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Serunya sambil tangannya sibuk menekan tombol lift. "Manajer _hyung_ bilang kita cuman disuruh datang ke lantai 7 tetapi aku tidak tahu masalah apa." Serunya yang membuat suasana kini menjadi sedikit tegang.

Siapa yang dari mereka bertujuh yang tidak tahu lantai 7, disana tiga bulan yang lalu, mereka sempat berkumpul dan berakhir dengan pemberitahuan akan debut. Ada apa gerangan? _Semoga bukan hal yang buruk_.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin ini hal yang baik." Seru Taeyong sambil menatap seluruh _teammate_ nya dengan penuh kenyakinan dan mata penuh semangat. Dia lalu berbalik ketika wajah murung _teammate_ nya kini telah berubah, tangannya dengan cepat memutar kenop pintu.

"Taeyong _ie_." Taeyong sungguh tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihat matanya tetapi ketika Mark meneriakkan nama kedua orang yang berada didalam ruangan itu, Taeyong sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan terjadi di masa depan nanti dan dia yakin bahwa ini semua tidak akan berjalan baik.

"Johnny _hyung_ , Dooyoung _hyung_. Kalian sedang apa disini?" Hanya diri Taeyong seorang yang tidak mendekati Johnny dan Dooyoung yang sudah duduk di ruang rapat, dia masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Sini duduk disebelahku." Taeyong menoleh sebentar kearah Jaehyun yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Dooyoung lalu memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Johnny. "Ini berita bagus yang ingin kukatakan kemarin lusa."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

a/n:

apakah ini terlalu cepat alurnya? -_-

enjoy dan jangan lupa reviewnya


End file.
